


Discovery of Desires

by FluftSketchUwU



Series: Dance Partner [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a nurse, Akali's group mates are the best, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Implies Futanari, Irelia is an aviator, Love, Making Love, Medical Procedures, Mentions minor characters, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Seduction, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Teasing, Transformed chapters of Behind that Attitude into mature versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: Akali couldn't wait to see Irelia again because she's missing out of her presence due to her being an Aviator. The night has come, and they met once again. Following the fact her friend sent a package that would spice up her curiosity and interest, which it turns her night into something that this is going to be exciting.





	Discovery of Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the M version of Chapter 17, Special Delivery, and merged with Chapter 18, Ploys for the Ninja, of my story, Behind that Attitude. 
> 
> Here is CHAPTER 17 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014323/chapters/40751594
> 
> Here is CHAPTER 18:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014323/chapters/40870700
> 
> Please check out Chapter 17 and 18 first! Cuz' I am literally transforming SOME chapters of Behind that Attitude into M, so you guys would be wondering..

It's been days.. and Akali is patiently waiting for Irelia to come home from her Aviation.. In spite of being a nurse that her profession is putting up on a test by babysitting the dancer's brother. 

Soon, she'd be receiving a package..Who wouldn't have thought? It's Irelia.. She's the assigned delivery girl to the said, unknown package. Their eyes met again like it's the first, having thoughts how much she..adores Irelia..

"May I?" Akali asks permission as her gaze straighten forward to invade Irelia's, with the stare went down on that pending lips awaiting for something.  
  
Irelia felt warm, she cannot resist the heat rising throughout her face. This is likely the first she has seen Akali acting.. romantically. Who wouldn't deny such thing like this anyway?  
  
"Of course.." Irelia soften her gaze. With that acceptance, she slowly ceases to submit herself to the ninja's feelings. She felt her head adjusting in a correct level as Akali grasps her chin until her thumb brushes her lower lip. Inch by inch, the ninja could feel her breathing with heartbeats racing in fervor. As their noses touched one another, and so is their awaiting lips. The ninja has in mind to squeal after this, having her to make a lip contact before Irelia does again.  
  
Their kiss is slow, turning into a passionate one. Just a simple touch is enough that sends a load of messages for one another. Akali is the one who almost turned excited by this simple contact. With the excitement persists, she can't help but to pull the dancer towards her that ends up a real passion. It's just a way how she misses the dancer so much that she can't let go of her.  
  
Few seconds passed, they pulled out. Faces fume in redness from the kiss they shared. Akali returns her fond feelings by nudging her head against the dancer's chest while her embrace tightening. She can feel Irelia's heart beating up as well, which it made her feel a lot better.  
  
_"I..love her. So much.. Ugh. Great. I can't stop getting crazy because of her."_ The ninja made an inner thought, face filled with redness that tells a story on how Akali really means her feelings. She couldn't help but to do it again. How she finds the kiss so.. let's say, memorable, and _addictive._  
  
She reached the dancer's lips again, but this time, it's forced. Irelia groaned at the fact Akali is pushing more weight on her from the embrace, making her support herself from falling. Irelia could push Akali away but the ninja is heavy that she may end up falling on the ground.  
  
"Akali.." She immediately calls, which is likely just a wisp of air from the ninja's hearing in which she's currently not listening. The ninja is pushing herself against her, now kissing her cheeks until she went low. What just happened is that Akali rested her head on the corner of the dancer's neck.. Then..  
  
"Aka—" She felt her neck having cold pecks, as if her neck is being bathed with cold speckles of ice. It seems Akali is nipping her neck like she is gnawing the flesh, following it with sensual kisses.  
  
"W-Wait.. Akali." Irelia calls again in priority. But eventually, her calls got silenced by the hungry lips of the ninja.  
  
...Then.  
  
The dancer couldn't move as something creeping on to her chest, the jacket she wears has a zipper on the chest, having its way to open up with a loud sound.  
  
***Zip***  
  
Sounds of the zipper being pulled down is the thing she heard, adding up the wet sounds of her lips mashing against the ninja. Akali is complete unresponsive due to this desire that has a building lust in it. She just want to show how much she loves this dancer beneath her.  
  
"Akali!" Now Irelia screamed, this caused Akali snapped her senses.  
  
"..Ah." Her breathing is sporadic. Face flushed from the blush and redness from the looks of it. Her red eyes are being seen as an embodiment of pure lust and desire on how much she wants Irelia. "..Ugh."  
  
"Akali.. It's midnight and—"  
  
"I'll call your dad and let him know.. that you'll spend the night..with me." Akali said, her face calls an abrupt seriousness on the fact. Yes.. it's pretty selfish for her but..  
  
"Akali.. That's unlikely.." But Irelia hasn't finished her reason before Akali interrupted.  
  
"Selfish? Yes. Because I want you so bad right now.." Akali confessed. Then the passion continues as she pressed her lips on the dancer's ear. "So bad that I want to take you home.."  
  
..That.. Totally.. Okay, Irelia shivered from the roots of her spine. Akali's words vibrated around her brain, echoing the said statement that probably shuts her system down.  
  
"I love you so much.. So much you're driving me crazy right now." Her hand started to slip inside the jacket she had opened recently.  
  
"Then.. take me home already then." Irelia sighed in content but it flusters her as Akali is currently touching her chest. "And I'm concerned that.. you're groping me here of all places, Akali."  
  
Akali giggled. "Heh. Too soon.. huh. Sorry." Then she quickly gave the dancer a solid kiss before she stood up and offered her hand. But wait. What about the package? "Ha. I wanna see the package too."  
  
"Guide the way.. please?" Irelia softly giggled. And that hits Akali's cheek a lot. Who wouldn't? She'll be guiding a girl inside her room..  
  
And..  
  
Annnnd..  
  
_"Fuck.. this."_ Akali swore that this midnight is gonna be.. exciting. Thinking of what possibilities would happen is turning her.. on.

 

* * *

 

The tape which it fasten the box tightly has been peeled off forcedly. With Akali's strength, it easily opens the package without any worries.  
  
***RIP*  
**  
She hastily opened damn package to see what's inside. And for God's sake.. She has found out that Ahri is the one who SENT this, thanks to Irelia who informed her that.  
  
The ninja opens the lid and see what's inside. There she has seen clothes, pants in fact.  
Pants.. more like—  
  
"Huh?" Akali lifts the pants up. It's something she had been thinking of as a type that shapes the wearer's legs in a fullest detail. It seems Ahri sent her a package filled with some couple of shirts and.. three sets of..spandex.  
  
" _Why on earth she sent me these spandex pants that has three sets of colors?"_ Akali thought deeply. What a nice day.. She is completely done dealing a spandex, talk about the spandex incident before that bewildered Irelia.  
  
All of it are consisting of clothes.. even those spandex pants. She even has seen a note from Ahri that this clothes came from Evelynn's and spares from Kai'sa. Why would she need this? Maybe she could give it to Irelia instead since spandex pants totally suits her, it shapes her waist fully, shapes her perfect curves.. and the butt..  
  
Uh oh.. it burned Akali's cheeks a lot. Good thing Irelia is in the showers right now, else she might see her thinking inappropriately.  
  
Rummaging the contents of the box is the next action she has done, it could be something here that she missed. Good, now reads the note plastered at the plastic covering of the spandex pants.  
...  
_Kai'sa bought a lot because of the sales, she thought of giving some to you. Well, on a next thought, your Irelia is a dancer sooo Kai'sa wouldn't mind you giving those spandex to her since it really is a dancer's best friend!_  
_Oh yeah, the shirts there came from Eve, since you like parkour stuffs she bought them by mistake. As for mine, maybe someday~_  
_Love, Ahri.._  
...  
  
"Your Irelia.. Great. That Foxy and I must have a nice chat as soon as possible." She cracks her knuckles while her face is indeed burning with redness. How come her morning turned into something like this?! Because of this discovery, she has plans to kill— to confront a fox.  
While she's rummaging the box, she has seen an object wrapped in a bubble wrap.. She pulls it out and—  
  
...!  
  
"What the.." Her eyes widened. What she has seen?  
  
_"Ahri.. WHAT THE FUCK."_ Thoughts turned into swearing as that is the only thing she can describe on this object. Speaking of the object.. it is a form of monstrosity. The color of the thing is the same as a skin color. It is long and..  
  
" _Shit. What the fuck is she— What is she plotting?! Why did she sent me a fucking.. toy?!_ " Akali just.. she couldn't explain THIS. It has ALSO a strap built in it. Great.. and there IS a note at attached to it.  
  
...  
_Hi Akali. Remember that I told you my package would come someday on the previous note? Hm. Plus.. she's coming home so.. Hehe._  
_That object is different. Why don't you try it out? Bet you would.. love it~ ❤️_  
_PS: Oh yeah, Eve bought it. I did the wrapping. ;)_  
...  
  
"Fuck.. those two.." She whispered as she could explain THIS note that definitely flips her senses. Adding up THAT winking symbol tells a different story. Ahri is literally a seductive vixen whenever she's with Evelynn for God's sake. And hurriedly, she analyzes the object.  
  
..Shit.  
  
She went to the kitchen and disinfect the object by treating it with hot water, from her ramen cravings did the spare hot water came from. What will she do to this? Don't tell her that Ahri wants her—  
  
To..  
  
"F-Fuck this." After that, Akali hurriedly dries it and hides it inside her drawers near at the bed. Irelia mustn't see this. There is no WAY she could do t-that to Irelia.. She knows that sex is different in between with two girls.. but, of course, using that thing is out of this world.  
  
However, thoughts run wild as she made some possibilities. Using that object to please the dancer, moving, thrusting herself.. against.. Oh fuck. Something stirs inside her, she's squirming on her position right just beside the bed as she hides the object.  
  
"Kali?" Irelia is RIGHT just behind her. Akali instantly jumped, facing herself to the dancer.  
  
"Ah! I-Ire—" Uh oh..  
  
"What are you doing?" The dancer's face is dripping with water, her attire are considered of some clothing that she borrowed from Akali, good thing it made a fit on her, yet, at the lower garments..  
  
Irelia has no covering whatsoever at the waist except for that exposing underwear..Only to find out her red eyes focused on that ingredient. Neither she can't help but to look, nor her mind just want her to ogle at it. The dancer's legs are smooth, thick, and long.. literally perfect for a build of a dancer. But at that part where it is covered by that underwear is piquing her interest.  
  
"Ah.. Irelia. Um." She coughed.  
  
"What..?" Irelia slithered herself against the ninja's body.  
  
"I.. Well.." Speechless, her mind is building a sort of feeling. Lust. Dazed by the inner flame sparking inside of her makes a trigger to pull her into an activation. "You're making me wet—"  
  
"Oh? Did I?" Irelia smirked. Wait.. WAIT.  
  
"N-No! I mean.. Oh fuck." Akali shuts her eyes as a reaction. "I mean.. my clothes. Uh.."  
  
"Ah, sorry." Irelia happens to get disappointed. The dancer lifted herself from her weight at the ninja's body. Soon, the ninja swiftly pushes the dancer on the bed, restraining her wrists. Their eyes fall into a deep gaze as Akali's red ones win the fight.  
  
"Remember. My clothes were not the only thing that is wet here." Akali started. "And it's your fault."  
  
"Really..?" Irelia returns a teasing question.  
  
"Hm.. Strutting in front of me with just an underwear and a shirt.. You think I'm not gonna get wet from that?" Akali boldly stated. "Literally.. I could definitely take you right now, if you'd like.."  
  
"You're already taking me." The dancer smirked, the way Akali said that in front of her face burns her cheeks, this side of Akali is something she must deal with. "You could explore me as much as I navigated the skies."  
  
"Oh.. Seriously?" Akali giggled. Her blush deepened from this talk. "I have my ways to navigate.. especially this body." Starting from the abdomen, she slithered her hand inside of the shirt. Touching that soft bump feels warm on her palm, and the hard center is giving her hand a blush. "Or.. maybe, _examine_ is the right term.."  
  
"So you're giving me free check up? Hehe.." Irelia makes a short giggle, then she savored the sensation of the ninja's hand massaging her breast.  
  
"Why of course.. especially.. _this_. " At last, Akali's hand reached south. Her hand shivered the dancer in highest levels as arousal starts to kick in. The ninja massages the pelvic area with her grasp, sliding her palm up and down at the area.  
  
"Gods.. Akali." Irelia groaned.  
  
"You know what? This thing is blocking the way." Now, her hand starts to move at the strap of the underwear, a thumb manages to get inside as a hook to pull the obstacle out of the way. With a slow, gentle tug, the underwear is revealing a part where lots of nerves will shake Irelia's mind later on. "Oh? That's what I wanna see." What Akali has seen is a stretch of clear fluid at the underwear that holds the flesh like it doesn't want to let go.  
  
This is it..  
  
"Akali.." Irelia slips her arms around the ninja's neck, pulling her with gentleness. "Show me. Show how much you love me."  
Gods.. This is turning her on. The way Irelia is opening herself is.. definitely exciting. Seconds passed by, she lifted her shirt, exposing whatever the skin that she has. Those dragon tattoos is increasing her charm in front of the dancer's eyes. Who wouldn't have thought it makes Irelia got excited from it.  
  
First, Akali passed a deep kiss on hers. Lips interlocking with their tongues mixing inside. The process of the kiss follows while Akali is undressing Irelia, lifting her shirt to expose her whole. Their bodies connected each other, adding up the heat from their delightful session.  
What makes Irelia hungry for Akali? Look. Who will not get turned as someone is ravishing her on top of her with those majestic tattoos? Such thoughts makes Irelia wanted Akali so bad. So fucking.. bad.  
  
"Akali.. Ah. Just.. just take me." Irelia groaned in seeping frustration. "I don't care, just.. end me this night."  
  
"You think? I'll make sure we're not going to sleep this night." Soon, Akali savaged her neck with lots of kisses. Sounds of kissing that turns the mood further, while her hand explored the pink flesh that is slippery and wet.  
  
Hearing Irelia moan makes her want to go further. Of course, she's examining Irelia right now. And to begin her examination, she indeed slithered inside. Her two fingers got clasped by the snatch, making her feel rewarded.  
  
"You're tight.." Akali whispered, followed with her own sultry tone that is totally unbelievable from the way Irelia sees Akali. "As if I found your own maidenhood."  
  
"Oh.. God, Kali.. Just.. Ah." She can't even say what she wants from the sensation. "Show.. me. Show me how much you love me. Damn it.."  
  
"Heh." She bites her lip before she's going to do it. She pulls in and out repeatedly. It moves easily from the seeping fluids from the dancer's arousal. Moans continually vibrated her hearing that shakes Akali's mind that she MUST do more.  
  
More..  
  
And _more_.  
  
Her fingers curled and touched the _spot_. "Hm.. Seems that I found it.. So this is that spot.. _inside_." With her findings, she keeps on rubbing the part with her own expertise, circling her fingers around the spot made Irelia squirm in bliss.  
  
"Fuck.." It's unnatural to hear Irelia curse from this. The bliss is hitting her groin up to her body that convulsed her mind. "Yes.. A-Akali.. _Kali_..!" She moaned the ninja's name in a strongest manner as possible.  
  
"Yes.. You want more..? You know how you look so.. fucking sexy right now. Relia.." Akali hissed at her own pleasure to see Irelia's face contort in deepest bliss. Hm.. Something made Akali wonder..  
  
With her endless thrusting, she stopped in the middle of the session. Irelia breathed sporadically, following her confused look about on the halting.  
  
"Why.. Why."  
  
"Mm.. I have something in mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
Akali went on the drawers and pulls out that object that Ahri gave. Seeing it is intimidating, but with this mood they have, lust builds up across Akali's features.  
  
"What is.." Irelia seemed to be in shock as her eyes have seen the toy.  
  
"A.. friend of mine gave this. Out of nowhere." Akali explains. She has seen Irelia looking at it with curiosity. "Since you're loving it. I thought of.. diving myself.. _deeper_. "  
  
Irelia gulped. Her face is reddening with more frustration to have Akali further.  
"So.." Akali starts to wear the thing, it requires her to put something inside of her. Suddenly—  
  
!  
  
"Wait.. what the." She felt a surge inside her, it's the same as her Chi, the energy she had been using which is different than magic. Something just.. Something just went straight on this object that confuses her. Which it reminds her, Ahri said this thing is different. What does that mean?  
She tried to touch the base of the length, and literally, magic happened. She felt good. It is sensitive as if the length is giving her amounts of pleasure if it is stroked. "..What the fuck.."  
  
"Akali.." Irelia happens to look at the object. She shoves her hand away and..  
  
"..Irelia? Wait!" She groaned afterwards as the dancer's lips made contact on the object. Shit.. This thing feels real. Is this what Ahri meant by that? Was HER energy converted into something to connect sensations from this object. "Ah.. F-Fuck. Wait.. Wait.." Akali couldn't believe the dancer is now licking the tip of the toy, which is driving her crazy from the sensations it give. "I said wait!" Then she forces Irelia to stop by pulling her hair.  
  
"Akali?"  
  
"This.. feels so real."  
  
"What do you mean? You FELT good by it?"  
  
"Yes. So much.. It feels.. good. Honestly. It collects my energy into.. pleasure." Akali admitted her findings. "How about we continue.. for me to know what is this..?"  
  
Akali now went back above the dancer, good thing Irelia reciprocates the idea. It seems that the dancer is indeed excited for this.. "Tell me if it hurts." Akali warned before she inserted the object. Here it is.. Akali felt herself warming inside the dancer's body. The object gives her pleasure whenever she moves. And so the session builds an inner flame that has no chance to stop..

She can't.. stop.. on this. It is an inevitable moment. It's much like she's in heaven right now. Their pleasures reach its peak.  And magic happened again _. "..Shit. Ahri..Eve.. Where the fuck did you two get t-this?"  
_  
"Ah..." Akali breathed, almost moaning from the object's magic. "I-Irelia.. You're.. tight indeed." Then she starts to thrust faster, Akali hitched her moans in pitch as pleasure kicks in.  
  
"Nghh.. This thing— is.." Akali said as she thrusts deep into the dancer's snatch. She keeps her breathless moans as an answer.  
Though with her pleasure, what is pleasurable is Irelia's face in deep bliss. She keeps moaning the ninja's name as each thrust is giving her numbing bliss.  
  
But wait..  
  
"F-Fuck!" One strong thrust, she stops halfway. Again, it made Irelia groan in confusion WHY on earth is Akali stopping out of the sudden.  
  
"K-Kali.. You know.. how it.. feels.."  
  
"I know.. And I can't.." She made one strong thrust that caused Irelia to moan. "It feels.. so real.. good. I can't.. This thing is—"  
  
Then with the warning, she proceeds to thrust. The object is being clamped shut by the inner walls. Is this.. "Irelia.. are you.. going.. to." She said while thrusting.  
  
"Ngh.. Yes. Aka— Something.. Something's—!" Irelia squirmed on the bed, having her arms wrapped around the ninja's body to make a hold. The quake is nearing, and so is the ninja.  
  
Wait.. Akali can feel it as well?!

Akali pulls out and groaned, and with her bliss crawls her skin. So this is what Ahri wants to tell her about, the magic in this freaking thing.. This toy that Evelynn bought is.. Okay, she swore that Evelynn's schemes with Ahri is something she shouldn't trust, ESPECIALLY when it comes with pleasure and seduction. While orgasm, the ninja immediately to investigate about the object. Something is coming out.. FROM the object.   
  
"Oh.. F-F.." Akali moaned as a rope of fluid spurted at the tip. What an actual..  
  
Irelia couldn't speak as the fluid splashed her abdomen, up to her chest. Adding up the mind-numbing bliss making her see small stars right now.  
  
As Akali groaned in bliss, she discovered that the dancer is having.. copious amount of fluid on her skin. Even the object is dripping clear, thick liquid on the tip.  
  
"What the.." Irelia couldn't collect what in the world happened.  
  
"W-Wait.." Akali removes the object and went to her drawers, Irelia has seen Akali rummaging something. Alas, the ninja just took instruments.  
  
A syringe..  
  
"Akali? What are you.." Akali is scooping the fluid out from the dancer's body for examination. With that happened, she finally got the sample. Akali seemed to be eager what is this fluid is all about.  
  
"You know.. it felt soo good that I mistake this as _semen_." Akali remarked as she admires the fluid sample. It is clear fluid that has whitish color in minimal amounts.  
  
" _S-Semen?!_ " Irelia got bewildered.  
  
"That's why I pulled out.. Else your family will kill me." Akali sighs.  
  
"W-Where in the world did your friend get that? That seems.." Irelia asks in deepest concern.  
  
"Who knows? It collected my energy in many levels, converting to.. pleasure." Akali added further information. "I'll check this at the hospital to see what's this fluid."  
  
"Ugh. Akali.." And Irelia slumped at the bed with a pleased groan. Of course, someone has to follow the move and so is the ninja who embraces her tightly after she places the syringe.  
  
"Mm.. Now you know how much I love ya." Akali winked, then she rests her head on the dancer's bosom.  
  
"And so am I." The dancer giggled before she pulls the ninja's warm body. Speaking of body..

"I.. have no idea what happening.." Irelia seems to pass out again from the climax.

"Hm.. That's something.. I didn't know that's how real sex feels like.." Akali embraced the dancer, giving her a kiss at the forehead.  _"Those two naughty women.. Definitely worth of putting in my list."_

"All I remember..is you put it.." Irelia keeps breathing. "And.."

"Yeah.. Was it good?"

" _So good._ " Irelia corrected with a giggle. "You know what Akali?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You're so _hot_ if you're above me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Heh.. as if your holding me while I'm making the mess out of ya."  
  
"These tattoos are so.." She admires Akali's perfectly shaped shoulders with a dragon wrapping around the skin.  
  
"Hehe.. Loved it. Right?"  
  
"Uhuh.." Soon, she kisses the ninja by just a second.  
  
"How bout' you looking sexy on my bed right now?" Akali teased, just giving the dancer a sort of seduction.  
  
"How about you looking hot with your tattooed back as you make some examinations? " Irelia returns the tease as well, such tease makes both of them blush.  
  
"Seems we are just even. Huh."  
  
"Mm-Hmm.. And.. wonder when will be the next?"  
  
"Sooner.. hmph."  
  
Facing the resolution turns blissfully as expected, with vague discoveries involving pleasure turns their night a worth of time.

 

* * *

 

The day went well for someone who's having some vigorous work going on. Since Akali is assigned here to this hospital, she has the access of the facilities here. To make her point, she has to find out what the hell is that fluid last night.  
.  
.  
.  
_Moments later..  
_  
"Huh." She exits the laboratory with a sigh. It looks like she have found what is that fluid, and she can't wait to tell it to Irelia..  
Yet, thinking of it makes her blush.  
  
"Ah." Oh look, at the hallway stumbles a familiar figure. That spandex she usually wears is the first thing she has seen before her eyes went straight to the hair clip that resembles a crown.  
  
It's Irelia. And she's talking to a doctor while holding a long envelope.  
  
Afterwards, she immediately sought Irelia's attention and she invites Irelia to have a chat. At the rooftop where a vending machine is placed for leisure, they rest there for a moment.  
  
"So, what's new? It's surprising to see you here with your aviator suit."  
  
"The doctor called me about Ruu's X-Ray report. So I volunteered to get it rather on pushing my brothers." Irelia explains.  
  
"Ah the X-Ray, yes. The doctor said that to me awhile ago, but I didn't expect you to be the one who's getting it." Akali added before she sipped her lemon drink. Ah. Refreshing.. The sour kick is fuzzing her tastebuds into something new.  
  
Soon, Akali started to share what she have found today. "Ah. Yeah.. Irelia?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"About last night.."  
  
"Ah.. T-That." Oops, Irelia blushed. Hard.  
  
"I found it." Akali finished.  
  
"You mean. That fluid? " Irelia got piqued her interest.  
  
"Yes. I managed to seek some tests using the lab today." She continues as she drinks again. "Seems that fluid is not a _working_ _seed_."  
  
"Working.. seed?" Irelia asks in highest priority as possible. What does that mean?  
  
"It means, it will not _impregnate_ someone or it doesn't _fertilize_. It doesn't even contain any substances that semen has. Only to find out, it has 60% water.. and.." Akali braced herself on this..  
  
"Yeah?" Irelia waited. Why on earth Akali is making her wait?  
  
"..Lubrication." Akali falls silent. "Mine.."  
  
"You mean—"  
  
"Uh.. yeah. Uhum." Akali coughed. "The whitish thing on the fluid is the reaction of how substances mixed up together. Female lubrication from arousal is acidic, that's why it builds that whitish color when mixed, comparing to semen..so.. uh.." God.. this is freaking embarrassing, especially when the talk is about physiology of sex. Great. Will Irelia understand this? "Uh.. so.. it's safe.. to.."  
  
"Are you implying to _inject_ me with your fluid?" Irelia straightforwardly said. What the heck?! That totally blown Akali's mind.  
  
"What? NO! I-I mean.. Uh.. Uhhhh.." For God's sake. This is embarrassing as hell.  
  
"As a nurse, I have the right to _vaccinate_ you to stay healthy! Am I right..?" Did Irelia just.. wait.. Irelia is definitely teasing. She is! Those blue eyes seek something that only Akali can see. With the lips forming into a curve at the edge makes it more than a smirk. A soft leer, filled with desirable, hidden tease that could tingle the ninja's mind.  
  
"What the hell, Irelia." Akali shakes her head, smirking behind the mask she often wears as a nurse.  
  
"Hmm.." Then Irelia embraced the ninja who happens to finish the can of lemonade. "So? I think I need a check up again. Or.. a vaccination.."  
  
And so Akali has the point to push her trigger back again. Which is highly appreciated for her building desire to the dancer. What she mean is that, the way they had fun last night would be repeated again. Plus, the sharing of kisses, passing each other's warmth, deep kisses, touching..and all? That's something.. that'll worth of a hype.  
  
"..Guess that I'm prepared for _vaccinating_ you this night.."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I can't even.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) 
> 
> Writing this is too much for the FLUFFS annnnd.. the lemons. I need tissues for my nose. 
> 
> I'm not taking a medical course but.. this story made me bust out researching medical terms. XD
> 
> BUT.. THAT ADDS MORE POINTS FOR this two! <3


End file.
